User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/How I came to be obsessed with the Nightmare Before Christmas
I really should’ve seen my obsession with the Nightmare Before Christmas coming. It all started when I was approximately 6 or 7 years old, when I saw my first preview for the Nightmare. I really wasn’t paying attention to it, until I saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel kidnap Santa Claus in the commercial. I immediately became interested, because I wasn’t paying attention to the commercial because I assumed it was “just another Halloween movie”. Believe me, have you ever seen 3 trick-or-treaters kidnap Santa Claus before? I don’t remember any other part of the commercial, save for the very last bit, which showed Jack Skellington walking down the Spiral Hill. That little scene fascinated me, and began to haunt my dreams until I forgot about it. When I turned either 10 or 11, I got my first Kingdom Hearts game. I deemed it mildly interesting, until I turned it over and saw a picture of Jack Skellington on the back. I recognized him as the guy that walked down the Spiral Hill, and that was the first time I actually stopped to think about who he was. After a while of studying him and the box, I decided he was a villian, and NOT because of his looks. The real reason behind that assumption was because his picture was in amongst pictures of villians. I assumed they wouldn’t put in a picture of a good guy in amongst pictures of bad guys, so I dubbed him one bad-ass looking villian and couldn’t wait to fight him. I didn’t ever get to Halloween Town until I got Kingdom Hearts 2. (I had gotten horribly stuck in Kingdom Hearts 1, so I gave up and tried 2) I was mildly disappointed Jack was not a villian, but I still ended up liking him. But I’d say out of everyone in Halloween Town, Sally was my favorite. I’m not sure why. I finally got unstuck in Kingdom Hearts 1 and made it to Halloween Town (I didn’t like the plot there as much as the 2nd game, but it was still fun) and I discovered, via Jiminy’s Journal, what movie Halloween Town was from. So I started searching for my own copy of the Nightmare Before Christmas. I ended up seeing Corpse Bride first, but I liked it. Then, I saw Coraline, and loved it. Finally, I got impatient and watching the Nightmare Before Christmas on YouTube, and enjoyed it. My family got me the Collector’s Edition Nightmare for my Birthday, and my obsession grew from there. I found out about the video game prequel and sequel online, and started searching for those. I found the sequel (and beat it) but I’m still searching for the prequel. I can’t find it anywhere, but I’m not giving up. I also have a poster of the movie (which I tend to talk to >.>) and I always write fanfictions about the movie. My best so far is called “Rushing into Love” and is an interesting twist on the idea of arranged marriages. Category:Blog posts